Just Like Old Times
by Stelra Etnae
Summary: Warning: Spoilers for The High Lord. Lorlen explores the afterlife, and finds that some things will never change. A Lorlen and Akkarin friendship story.
1. Some bonds never break

_**I'm surprised that no one has written about this before! So I wrote it. ^_^**_

_**Akkarin and Lorlen's friendship is one of my fav aspects in the Black Magician Trilogy. (When Lorlen died...) Me: Oh, man. Akkarin is going to be so depressed. (When Akkarin died...) Me: ...Well, at least they are together again.**_

_**So I just HAD to write this. I hope you enjoy reading it!**_

* * *

Lorlen grasped the blood gem ring. He knew he was dying, could feel it all over his body. He had to take this last chance to speak to Akkarin again. He couldn't bear it if he died without telling Akkarin that he still believed in him.

A smile graced his lips as he heard approaching footsteps. The rubble covering him shifted, allowing him to see the familiar silhouette framed by the door. 'You came back.'

'Yes. I came back.' Lorlen couldn't see Akkarin's face, but there was no doubt about what he would try to do.

'No! Don't come... any closer,' he gasped out.

Akkarin hesitated, obviously worried. 'You're dying, Lorlen.'

Even though Akkarin didn't show it, Lorlen knew that his friend was pained to see him that way. However, he could not let him waste his strength. He took a deep breath. It was becoming difficult to sustain his life.

'I understand why you did it,' Lorlen started, determined to tell Akkarin his true feelings before he left the world. He knew that it would give little solace, but he had to say it. He didn't want Akkarn to live thinking that he had hated him till the end. 'Why you lied to me. Kyralia's safety was more important than our friendship. It still is. I only want to know one thing. Why didn't you answer when I called you?'

'I couldn't. If the Guild knew I was here, the Ichani would read it from the mind of their first victim. They would stay together. Alone, they are vulnerable.'

'Ah, I see.' Closing his eyes, Lorlen took another shuddering breath. He was nearing the end of his resources. He heard footsteps approaching, and knew that Akkarin would try to heal him, despite his protests. His eyes opened again, pinning Akkarin to the spot. 'No you don't. Stay there.' Lorlen cast about in his increasingly foggy mind for a subject to detain Akkarin. 'Tell me... tell me about Sonea.'

'She is alive. She is...' Akkarin couldn't find words, so described his feelings for Sonea to Lorlen by mind, the clarity amplified but made private by the blood gem ring. No more secrets.

Lorlen smiled. He was glad that Akkarin had finally found happiness. 'Good.' Knowing this, he could leave in peace, knowing that his best friend would have someone by his side. _'Farewell, my friend,'_ he sent before falling into darkness.

* * *

Lorlen awoke on a bed. His mind was surprisingly clear, but he couldn't fathom how he managed to get here. He felt a small twinge of annoyance. Had Akkarin defied his wished and healed him anyway? He had known his friend to be unwaveringly stubborn in certain circumstances.

Whatever had happened, he had somehow ended up back in his bedroom. There was no sound of fighting outside. Was the battle over? Feeling perfectly recovered, he decided to find out for himself. He stepped through the doorway.

On the opposite side of the hallway was a door. Some instinct compelled him to open it. The sight he encountered made him double-take. He rubbed his eyes, wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him. The scene didn't change. He glanced back in case he had walked for a long distance without noticing, but the door to his bedroom was right behind him. This was beyond weird. As he stepped into a very convincing replica of his Administrator's Office, he could only conclude that he was no longer in the real world. And the afterlife looked stunningly like the material world.

He continued down the hallway, making a mental note that his office was now directly opposite his bedroom. What else would he find?

Glancing out of a window, he gazed down at what appeared to be the courtyard of the Magician's Guild. Several people wandered around, obviously enjoying the tranquility. It was interesting to see a few non-magical folk on the grounds as well.

Turning away from the window, he continued exploring his new home. It was extremely fascinating. The rooms were familiar to him, bearing a great resemblance to places in his memory. The biggest difference was that now all of his favorite places were only a few steps away from each other. The hallway ended and he entered the guestroom. It was very like the room of his mind, Lorlen realized.

'I have the spring in my backyard,' he thought as he opened a small side door. After searching for a while, he noted with amusement that the board game he and Akkarin had hidden in the real world was replicated here.

There was one last door, painted midnight blue, which he had not opened. He wondered what room lay behind it. After all the erratically placed rooms he had so far encountered, he thought that nothing could surprise him anymore. He was immediately proven wrong.

The room that he had just stepped into was undoubtedly the Night Room. Lorlen stared, wide-eyed, at the many magicians who were arrayed about the room. It was such a scene of normality that he could have believed that he had returned to the real world. But he hadn't.

The sight of faces that he had not seen in many years told him that he had undoubtedly entered the afterlife. He spotted blue robes in the crowd and recognized the face of his predecessor. However, currently the room was mainly filled by recent deaths, thus red was the dominant color. Here and there, he saw green and purple as well. Lorlen sighed. Too many magicians had died in the recent battle.

His predecessor was surrounded by a crowd of magicians, apparently carrying on his role as Administrator even in the afterlife. Lorlen couldn't help but feel a little relieved that he wouldn't have to continue bearing the responsibility.

"Administrator Lorlen!" a voice hailed him. Turning, he saw Yikmo moving in his direction. A group of Warriors followed him. At Yikmo's shout, most of the magicians present had fallen silent. No doubt that they wanted to hear the latest events of the battle.

Lorlen found a chair to sit in and the other magicians crowded around. Sarrin had also pulled a chair over to sit near him. He told them what had happened.

* * *

He sat in the Night Room for a while, letting the sound of chatter wash over him. In light of recent events, even the din was familiar and comforting.

When the day's events finally caught up to him, he excused himself to walk back to his rooms. Upon reentering the guestroom, he blinked as he took in the appearance of a new door on the opposite wall. A strong presence not his own radiated from the door, unlike the other doors he had encountered. A presence that was so familiar... He half ran to the door. The moment he touched the door, it swung open on its own.

Akkarin looked up from his half-filled wineglass. He smiled as Lorlen entered and poured out some wine into an empty glass. 'I've been waiting for you to come by, Lorlen.' He held out the wineglass.

Stunned, Lorlen accepted it. Settling himself in a chair next to Akkarin, he tasted the wine. Anuren Dark, Akkarin's favorite.

The questions would come later. Now, Lorlen was content to sit there with his best friend, enjoying the wine. Just like old times.

* * *

**_Depending on response, I might continue Lorlen and Akkarin's conversation in the next chapter. Please review!_**


	2. A toast to your son

_**A second installation of Lorlen and Akkarin's afterlife, inspired by a suggestion from Rilawa. Somewhat late, I'm afraid, but I hope that you enjoy it.**_

**Warning: Contains spoilers from High Lord and The Ambassador's Mission.**

_**Happy reading!**_

* * *

Lorlen lounged in his usual chair in Akkarin's guest room. Akkarin's guest room in the afterlife, to be exact. He took a sip of wine (he had helped himself to one of Akkarin's best wines) as he waited for his friend to return home.

He had dropped by not too long ago but found Akkarin absent. He took another slow sip, resisting the urge to smirk. He had just received some information that he knew would interest his old friend very much.

The door swung open. Akkarin strode in, checking in surprise at the doorway when he spotted Lorlen. His clothes were drenched in sweat. Lorlen knew that Akkarin often engaged in vigorous training sessions to keep his mind off those he had left behind. Akkarin missed Sonea terribly and felt guilty that he had left her alone. Lorlen hoped that this latest piece of news would raise his spirits.

"Been training again, Akkarin?"

"Lorlen." He greeted. "Lord Yikmo was obliging enough to having a sparring match with me. It's a fine way to pass the time. Have you been waiting for long? I didn't expect to see you today."

Lorlen casually waved a hand. "Oh, don't mind me. You'll be wanting to freshen up, of course. I'll just be here sampling your wine until you return."

Akkarin cocked an eyebrow at Lorlen's somewhat unusual behaviour but decided to humour him and headed to his room to change without protest. After a short while, he emerged and fetched a glass from the cabinet. As he poured himself some wine, he regarded Lorlen with a smile.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Lorlen?"

Lorlen knew that Akkarin had guessed that something was up but he continued to keep his face expressionless. He idly regarded the contents of his glass, swirling the red liquid around. "I heard a piece of fascinating news not too long ago," he started conversationally. "Just this morning, in fact."

"Indeed?" Trust Akkarin not to reveal the slightest expression of interest. In fact, he could be said to look quite bored.

"Apparently Sonea has asked her aunt to go stay with her in her rooms."

That caught his attention. Akkarin looked pleased. "That is a good choice. It'll keep her from becoming lonely. I'm surprised that her aunt agreed to live at the Quarters, though, considering how people from the slums view magicians."

Lorlen gave a light cough. The best part was soon to come. "Well, according to my sources, there was a rather, ah, special condition that made her agree more readily to Sonea's proposal than she would have otherwise."

"Special condition?" Akkarin inquired. An unwelcome thought occurred to him. "Is Sonea unwell?"

"Oh, no, no. She is in perfect health, as far as I know."

"Then what is it?" Akkarin asked, getting rather impatient with Lorlen's mysterious manner.

Lorlen decided to show some mercy and quit tormenting the man. At any rate, he was eager to witness the response that the news would elicit from his friend. Judging from Akkarin's irritation, it was news indeed and Lorlen was to be the lucky one to break it to him. "I'm saying that Sonea is in a delicate condition."

"Delicate condition?" Akkarin echoed blankly.

Lorlen suppressed an urge to roll his eyes. Despite Akkarin being a very intelligent man, he was incredibly dense in certain matters.

"Sonea is with child."

Ah, that achieved the reaction that Lorlen was seeking for.

Akkarin blindly reached a hand behind him in search of a support and sank down heavily on the nearest chair. "What?" he managed in a rather strangled voice.

Lorlen was vastly amused.

"My dear friend, you are soon to be a father."

Lorlen snorted at the comical sight of the former High Lord, a man who was feared and respected by so many, gaping at him like a fish. It was a pity that Sonea was not here to see it. He made a mental reminder to show the memory to Sonea in a mind-sharing when the opportunity arose. She would likely appreciate it.

He finished off the last of his wine before rising. On his way out, he patted a still shell-shocked Akkarin on the shoulder in a tolerably comforting manner considering that he was sorely tempted to burst out laughing on the spot.

But when Akkarin's expression morphed to one of sadness, Lorlen sobered. He realized with a pang that Akkarin would not be able to be a part of his child's life. The child would grow up without a father to love him. And Lorlen had no doubt that Akkarin would love any child of his with all his heart.

He patted Akkarin's shoulder more firmly, trying to give him reassurance. "Rothen will take good care of both Sonea and the child, Akkarin. You can rest assured about that."

When Akkarin gave no answer, Lorlen made towards the door.

"Stay, Lorlen."

The request caused him to halt in his steps. After a brief pause, Lorlen wordlessly turned back and sat down on the chair that he had recently vacated.

Akkarin refilled both of their glasses. The former High Lord raised his glass and smiled sardonically. "A toast to my child who will never know me."

"Akkarin…" Lorlen was worried. He felt terribly remorseful about his previous tactlessness.

Sensing his unease, Akkarin shook his head and his lips relaxed into a gentler half-smile. "No, that sounds rather morbid, doesn't it? What should we toast to, then?"

Lorlen contemplated that for a moment, staring at the dark red liquid in his glass. "To your child." He lifted his glass in a toast. "May he or she never have to go through the hardships his parents did."

Akkarin smiled and lifted his glass as well. The wineglasses clinked softly against each other, a melodious sound to echo the heartfelt wish.

* * *

The day after Lorkin left for Sachaka, Sonea sat in front of Akkarin's grave with a glass of wine in her hand.

"He went, even after I tried to dissuade him. But that's no surprise, considering who his parents are." She stared up at the clear blue sky and took a sip of Anuren Dark. "I bet you and Lorlen are also drinking wine in the afterlife, telling me not to worry. But of course I will still worry. Look after him for me, will you?"

With a smile, she raised her glass of wine as if in toast. She could have sworn that she heard an answering clink of glasses, carried away by the wind.

* * *

_**Ah, that was tough to write. I have been pondering over how to end this chapter for the past few days, but at last it is done to my satisfaction. I hope that you liked it! **_

_**Please review! If you have any scenes that you would really like to see, feel free to drop a suggestion. I'll see if I have time and inspiration to add another chapter to this story. Cheers! :)**_


End file.
